


Lonely

by RetroCorgi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Pining, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroCorgi/pseuds/RetroCorgi
Summary: Luffy recalls his love for Trafalgar Law. Are the feelings mutual? Is this a hopeless crush? Well, only one way to deal with the frustration - eat everything!





	Lonely

"I'm bored." Luffy mumbled under his breath, lazily pressing the buttons on his controller.

He watched as his character efficiently dodged and attacked the enemies on the screen. Luffy had played this game a billion times, he knew it like the back of his hand. Maybe he should become one of those... gamerunners? Speedgamers? Speedrunners - yeah, that's the one. The competition, the thrill - the fact that he's  _ still _ bored. 

"I'm bored!" The youth yelled this time, startling the blonde next to him. 

"Luffy," Sabo began - taking a deep breath, "You're playing a game."

"And I'm bored with it."

"So why are you still playing it?"

"Because I have nothing else to do!" Luffy threw his arms up, dropping the controller.

Sabo stared at the probably broken controller with half-moon eyes, averting his eyes away from it to look at the grumpy youth. Luffy glanced at him, arms crossed so tightly they might as well merge with his torso.

"Well, find something else to do. I have to go to work now." The blonde said, ruffling the younger one's hair before standing up and leaving. Luffy watched the other grab his work stuff, open the door, and leave for however many hours before coming back. 

The youth groaned loudly, bringing his legs up and hugging them tightly, pressing them against his chest. Now he was alone - what was he supposed to do now?! Not like he had anything  _ to _ do before Sabo had to leave, but now he has like - SUPER nothing to do! That's worse than nothing to do! 

He could eat, but - wait, no, he already ate. Fairly certain he would explode if he put anything else into his mouthhole. 

"Game over!" The announcer in the game suddenly exclaimed, surprising Luffy because - hell, he forgot he left the game on. So he did the only logical thing - ignore it and go to his room. The youth dashed up the stairs, almost tripping on his own feet but managing to save himself from one painful fall. 

Luffy threw himself onto the bed, tossing the clothes that he left on his bed onto the floor. He'll clean it up later, and by that he means _ Sabo _ will clean it up later. He was much too busy being bored, hungry, lonely... hungry, bored. Very hungry, and very lonely. A sigh escaped from his nose as he stared up at the ceiling, now he was bored  _ and _ lonely. 

At least he wasn't hungry, or else he would've gone on a total rampage. 

He didn't doubt, however, that he would still go on a rampage soon enough if nothing fun showed up. 

"UGH!" He threw his arms up again, raising his chest and turning his frustration into a well needed stretch. Why did his brothers have to have jobs? Why couldn't he get a job, too?!?! Well, maybe because he ruined his chances multiple times, but it wasn't his fault! Actually it was but... still! He deserved a job!

The youth glanced over to his nightstand. There were two ship models that his friend Franky had made for him, his lamp and a photo frame. The photo frame had fallen over, however, and that upset Luffy greatly. He grabbed the photo frame, bringing it onto his chest as he admired the photo protected by the glass. 

He saw himself, his arms tightly wrapped around the neck of a taller figure, who seemed both annoyed but deep down amused by the gesture. A tattooed arm hugged the youth's body, Luffy seeming to almost be jumping onto the taller man due to the excitement. He was, really, he could remember the very moment. Luffy kept annoying Law to take a picture, eventually the older man gave in because he just seemed so sick of the persistence and wanted it to end.

Law ended up enjoying the moment, though, because when his finger pressed the button, a content smile formed and Luffy could feel the other's rapid heartbeat against his own. It was a happy moment, their first photo together. 

Luffy could still feel it. The warmth of the other, the protective and loving hug. The joyful laugh they shared after the photo was taken. 

The wrenching of his heart and the tears running down his cheek at the bittersweet memory. 

The youth choked out a cry, instead of helping he only made the loneliness worse. He hugged the photo, holding it close to his heart. He missed his friend, his companion, his soulmate... Soulmate? Can soulmates be friends? He didn't know, it seemed too passionate to be just platonic, no? 

Now he's confused. 

He did love Law, though, a lot. He didn't know if the feelings were mutual, though. They were close, but never close  _ enough _ to really mean anything, he thinks. 

The older man could already have a partner for all he knew - he sniffled, pouting at the thought as he whiped away the tears that were most likely staining his cheeks by this point. 

Stupid feelings. It wasn't until a stormy night happened. It was very cold and the lights went out, Trafalgar comforted the youth and Luffy felt  _ so _ comfortable and safe. Creepily so. The lights came back and Luffy found himself staring at Law's dull grey eyes, but they were far from dull, they shined and looked almost surreal.

Perhaps it was surreal, because he then realized he had developed intimate feelings for the stoic, tanned man, and there was no getting out. Luffy was never one to really think romantically, but now here he was. 

Maybe it's all just a weird dream that has overstayed it's welcome?

Luffy groaned and rolled around the bed, he hated thinking about deep stuff, it wasn't like him! But Law made him do things he has never done before, maybe he has the same effect on the other? He... kinda doubts it. Law was a very serious, strict man that seemed to have his life fairly figured out and in control, sort of.

Sort of because something seemed off everytime he was with Law. Maybe it was just some stupid, nonsensical feeling. Of course Luffy felt relieved and happy to see Law, it was only obvious Law felt the same way, but... something rubbed off the wrong way. 

Luffy didn't know what to make of the man. 

Except the fact that he was  _ so _ fucking breathtaking and perfect that even thinking about the taller man made Luffy almost forget he was bored and lonely. 

Almost.

"AGH!" Luffy quickly rolled off the bed, placing the photo frame on the nightstand again before storming off to the kitchen. Who cares if his stomach explodes? He's frustrated! Frustration calls for eating  _ everything _ in the damn fridge!

And eat he did. He was pretty sure the cheese that was all the way in the back was way past it's date but he ate it anyway. He didn't even like Sabo's choice of yogurt but he downed it anyway. Ace's expensive ingredients? Down the hatch! What the hell was in this jar? Fuck it, he ate that shit in a  _ milisecond.  _

Maybe it was all the food he wasn't supposed to eat, maybe it was the amount of food he forced into his stomach, maybe it was Trafalgar fucking Law, but he was feeling really sick all of the sudden. Stupid frustration making him do stuff he  _ must _ do when frustrated. 

When did he get on the floor? Since when was the floor so damn comfortable? Is someone turning off the lights? Luffy is pretty certain it's getting fairly dark in here...

 

* * *

 

"Luffy? Luffy wake up." A familiar voice called out to him. 

Luffy groaned, waving his arm around as a signal that he has awoken, but he sure as hell isn't opening his eyes. He felt a hand gently grab his arm.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Sabo spoke, he could feel the confusion and concern in his voice.

"MY HAM!" Luffy heard Ace scream in sheer terror. Oops.

"Also, why did you eat almost all of the contents in the fridge??" Sabo continued.

Luffy could only whimper in response, feeling his cheek be painfully tugged at by what was most likely Ace.

"Explain yourself! How could you do such a cruel thing?!?!" Ace continued tugging on the youth's cheek, causing weird pained noises to emit from Luffy.

Finally Luffy opened his eyes, staring at his big brothers, who were looking back at him with curiosity. 

"My bad." Luffy said, casually. 

"MY BAD?!" Ace picked Luffy up, shaking him. "My bad isn't enough!!" 

"Uh, Ace - I wouldn't do that if I were you-"

Luffy half screamed half silently suffered at the shaking. It wasn't even intense, but it was just enough to get his poor stomach a-shaking. If all he ate didn't go up when he initially finished eating most of the fridge's content - it was definitely going to now. 

And it sure as hell did, in a matter of seconds poor Ace was covered in all the things that were once in the fridge however long ago it was. 

At least Luffy didn't get killed after the incident. 

He will live to see another day, and hopefully, see his beloved Torao again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my story folder and decided I didn't want it to collect dust.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
